Just Like a Raven
by Nichu-JoKer-chan
Summary: Hetalia AU. Kiku Honda is a prince of a small kingdom, in which he rules over with his father, for his mother had died long ago. His father calls in a royal family far in the west, and makes Kiku dress...'strangely', for various reasons. Upon meeting this other prince, Kiku is disgusted at first, but maybe he might learn to actually like him...?


Kiku stood there in silence, trying to hide himself away behind a large nearby banner from the gentleman who had just walked into the room. the young Japanese man was...the prince of this small kingdom, and his father had called in a family of equal royalty from far across the plains. Which meant...he had no idea who this person was. And worse, his father lied and said that he was a princess, so he wouldn't seem strange to the other royals...selfish bastard. So now he was stuck wearing a long, bright (and I mean bright) pink dress with his hair done all nice, it was brushed so it would make him appear more feminine, it all topped off with a camellia flower hair pin. He had gotten his ears pierced, long diamond earrings dangling from his ear-lobes, and to finish his whole look off, he wore a pearl choker and silver high heels. The young man was embarrassed about it at first, but gathered all his wits up and decided to go along with it, but as soon at the other prince stepped into the room, his courage just drained away and he cowered away to hide...Boy was he terrified. They are in there all alone, and what if the prince noticed that he was a boy on first glance? that would be very embarrassing...mostly for him, of course.

So taking his chance and hiding behind the banner, he hoped the other hadn't seen him at all in the room. After hearing the footsteps stop dead in their tracks, Kiku hoped that he would just leave, so he could go about what he was doing before, no need to actually dance with him... After a few moments of waiting, he thought he was safe and he could slip out without notice, then-

"Oh my, you're an awfully shy one, aren't you?" Came a voice in a thick German accent. Suddenly he felt something grip his arm and spin him around, only for him to meet a pair of crimson red orbs, which were framed by snow white hair. Well his behavior was quite rude, it was! But being the person he was, Kiku didn't scold the other for his behavior, just looking up at him with a shy look on his face.

"Uh...um...uh..." Was all he managed to say, before the man before him smirked, stepping back from him and releasing his grip on the smaller man, "Aw, you should know zhat stuttering and talking like zat is not vhat a proper princess does, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Now listen here, sir!" Kiku said exasperatedly, crossing his arms and slamming his foot down, "My mother did, in fact teach me manners! But not as often as my father did! I am quite well taught to be a well mannered ma-...um..._Lady_, if you didn't know! Just because I do so much as stutter from your shocking, and uncalled for action, it does not mean I have no manners!"

"Ja Ja, alright! Calm down! I vas just saying~... are you on your menstrual cycle or something?" The Prussian asked sarcastically, making the other just more frustrated, grumbling at him and rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not!" he exclaimed, glaring at the white-haired man, "And would you mind not asking such things like it's normal?! Who deliberately asks a woman if they are on their menstrual cycle?! especially a man! its vulgar and disgusting! and its not very proper, might I add!""Yep, definitely on your menstrual cycle-"What did I say!?" Kiku growled, "You're parent's must be ashamed of such behavior! From what I heard, you're a prince, are you not?"

"Yes, of course I'm a prince. an AWESOME one at that" He leaned back against the wall, "as much as I love being in royalty, it has too many boring rules, so I don't abide by them, is that a problem? and also, my parents ask so much of me, it gets annoying"

Kiku, this time didn't say anything back at him, he just...stared. He had to admit that what the other said was kind of true, the same thing nearly happens with him as well. But instead of thinking of a response, he just turned and began to make his way out the room, "Yeah, whatever. I'm not doing this anymore, you can go back to my father and say that he can yell at me for not getting to know you, I don't care, I'm done with I'm done with him making me-" once again, like at the beginning of this chapter, he was grabbed by his arm, but he was only pulled towards the other, the other man having his chin rested on his shoulder.

"For one, my name's not 'you', its the awesome Gilbert Beilscmidt~!" He said, chuckling, "And two, what are you so tired of? him making you do things you're not comfortable with? like meeting with a man you don't even know? Its not that bad for princesses like you. My father makes me do everything when he's too lazy to call for the servants, its a lot worse for me, I assure you...also unawesome!"

He seemed to stiffen, trying to push himself away from Gilbert, growling, "Ugh, its nothing, well...now!" he said, his struggling not really doing much good, this guy was pretty damn strong, "and could you mind not doing that so often? you're hurting my arm! Also, I'd like to leave, thank you!"

"Your arm? oh boo-hoo, you really need to learn how to take things like that, despite being a princess!" Gilbert snickered, smirking largely, "And don't think I'm letting you leaving yet, little lady~ we've only just met, and you haven't even given me a chance yet to show you my true potential with pretty ladies like you, now what kind of princess is that? so I'm keeping you here, since the fun is only just beginning..."

Pretty lady, huh?...Despite the way Kiku just acted, he was surprised the other still hasn't been able to tell that he was in fact a boy. So getting called 'pretty lady' made his cheeks flush a bright pink, it made him feel flattered, but embarrassed at the same time. But now he just gave up on trying to leave, so he let out a soft sigh, "fine fine, I'll give you one chance, but ONLY one, okay?" He was finally able to say, and the other let him go.

"Yes, that sounds good enough" Gilbert said happily, before holding his hand out for Kiku to take. "despite us not having music to accompany us, shall we dance, milady?"

'his attitude just randomly changed...' Kiku thought quietly, but took his hand gradually. Gilbert pulled him close and placed his right arm on Kiku's shoulder blade as he rested his left hand on Gilbert's upper right arm. Once ready to dance, they began a small waltz, gliding around softly around the room moving in a counter-clockwise direction.

It seemed a bit embarrassing for Kiku to be dancing the woman's part in this, since he was so used to leading the waltz. But eventually he got used to it, and danced with Gilbert with ease. After a few moments, Gilbert began to hum a soft tune for them to follow along to, it was nice, slow and easy to follow with. As much as Kiku despised this man from their first conversation, he actually began to feel a bit drawn to him in some way...Just hopefully not in the way he was currently thinking, but hey, this time spent with the other might not be as bad as he thought. But it also kind of worried him, what would happen if Gilbert found out the way Kiku looked was just a simple facade? He had a few things to think about after this, he really did...

* * *

(Heya everyone! sorry for not, like...Making anything for a long time! ;_; I have lost all motivation to continue the red leaf and now have decided to start on a new story and hopefully re-gain my motivation to continue writing it .' I hope you all don't hate me now and kill me horribly while I'm sleeping ^^' Merry (late) Christmas and Happy new year! I hope you all (hopefully) enjoy this romance-ish story, 'just like a raven'! And whenever I get back to the Red Leaf, it'll be a bit better, since I believe my writing has gotten better... ;w;

...Heh, you guys totally weren't expecting this pairing, were you? o3o

have a good day~


End file.
